The invention pertains to a method for manufacturing a microelectronic device on a substrate and to the manufactured microelectronic device.
A microelectronic device is a device manufactured by a collective microelectronic manufacturing method. Thus, typically, a microelectronic device is manufactured by the stacking and etching of successive layers, for example by means of photo-lithography.
Microelectronic devices comprise at least one first electrical component and one second electrical component distributed respectively in first and second levels stacked one on top of the other on the substrate.
An electrical component is any component that needs to be electrically connected to another electrical component made on the same substrate in another level. For example, the electrical component is a microelectronic chip, a conductive track or an electrical interconnection.
The term “microelectronic chip” herein designates a piece of a semiconductive wafer. Preferably, this piece of wafer has one or more electronic components such as transistors, capacitors, resistors inductors, MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor) components, MEMS (microelectromechanical Systems) or NEMS (nanoelectromechanical systems) or the like. These components are etched or deposited on this piece of wafer by collective microelectronic manufacturing methods such as lithography, DRIE (Deep Reactive Ion Etching) or the like.